Youko's love for Botan
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Koenma sent Youko out to get something from demon world and he ended up getting hurt! But Koenma sends in our favorite ferry girl to heal him. lemon You were warned;


YOUKO'S LOVE FOR BOTAN

by: me

Don't own characters, just plot

SPIRIT WORLD, KOENMA'S OFFICE

" Botan! Get in here now!" The young ruler shouted for his best ferry girl.

Botan, who had been resting at the moment, got up from her seat and ran to Koenma's office as fast as she could.

" Yes Lord Koenma. You called for me sir?" Botan said as she got there.

" Yes. I need you to change into your human clothes and take the spirit compass with you to the demon world." Koenma said as he looked up from stamping papers.

" What! Why?!" Botan shouted/asked as she went into her human form wearing her tight style jeans and white tank top with her black hiking boots on.

" Because earlier today, I had asked Kurama to go there to retrieve something that belonged to my friend because some demons stole it from her 3 days before. I also told him that when he found to call on the mirror and I would put a portal up for him to go threw in case he ran into any trouble, which he did, but unfortunately he had only managed to get the item threw the portal and he was left behind to deal with demons that had caught him taking the item back. You see the portal was only open long enough to get him and out but he didn't have to get himself in, because the demons were too close, he feared they would get threw as well and just the item in and ran the opposite direction." Koenma explained.

" But why do you need me to go to the demon world?" Botan asked in worry, she was really frighten of the demon world and for what might've happen to her long time crush.

" Because just 20 minutes of throwing the item in, Kurama was out numbered and had to transform into his demon form, but unfortunately, he still got hurt bad enough to where he has no strength left to transform back and the reason I want you to go is because your the only one I can send, because if sent Yukina and she got hurt or worse, her brother will kill me." Koenma answered.

" And your not worried about me getting killed!" Botan shouted out as she got her demon compass ready, with a small strand of Kurama's hair in it to help find him since she was going to the demon world.

" No because I'm transporting you in Kurama's territory, where he went after he killed off the demons at the palace he went to."

" You don't mean Youko Kurama's Forest do you?" Botan asked as she summoned her oar.

" Yes. Why?"

" Well...What about his killer plants!"

" Don't worry. Kurama told me that if I had to send someone for him that his plants will let them pass. Unless it was someone he didn't trust all that well." Koenma said as he put the portal that will take Botan to Kurama's territory.

" How do you know that he trusts me?"

" I don't."

" You what!"

But before Koenma replied, the portal showed up and pulled Botan in.

DEMON WORLD INSIDE KURAMA'S TERRITORY

The portal reopened and out Botan went with a tumble.

" Ow! When I get back to Spirit World again, I'm going to give Koenma a piece of my mind! Now where I'm..." Botan started to say when she remembered what her boss said where the portal opened up to.

" Oh right. Youko Kurama's Forest."

Botan looked around her to see if any of Kurama's demon plants would pop out and try and eat her.

" Well so far so good. I guess that means Kurama must trust me." Botan said as looked at the demon compass, only to find it broken.

" Great! Now how am I suppose to find him!" Botan shouted out to no one in particular.

What Botan failed to notice was that a plant was closing in on her from behind and started to raise up until it was higher than her and cast a shadow over her.

When Botan finally did notice, it was too late and the plant went forward and swallowed her up. ( it didn't chew her!)

YOUKO'S LAIR

Youko was lying on his make-shift bed when one of his bigger plants started to rumble and he could he a girl scream inside one of it's giant vines.

" Hmmm. Guess Koenma sent a girl to help me. Wonder if it's Botan?" Youko said as the screaming came to the end of the vine and out came...

" Well it is Botan." Youko said in a low mumble as Botan kept screaming.

" AHHHH! What did I ever do to you Kurama!" Was what she kept saying even though she failed to notice that the plant had spit her out and in front of Kurama.

_**' You stole my heart that's all you did Botan.' **_Youko thought as he raised his hands with his gathered strength and put them over his ears.

" BOTAN! Calm down! Your Fine!" Youko shouted out over her shouting.

"AHH..Uh? Oh hi Kurama!" Botan said as she got up and walked over to Youko and...

**BANG!!**

Hit him over the head with her oar.

" Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Youko yelled out as he tried to put his hands over his head again but failed miserably.

" That was for making me think that you didn't trust me enough to come here and get you!" Botan shouted back as she looked him over and saw how bad a shape he was in and regretted ever hitting him in the head.

Because Youko was bleeding from his chest, where a demon cut him with it's sword, his arms, from the tree branches and thorns from the braws that hadn't move in time when he commanded them to, his thighs, and, in Botan's point of view, his fuzzy ears had some little cuts as well and were just barely bleeding.

" Oh Kurama. I'm sorry here I am hurting you when your hurt enough as it is." Botan apologized to him as she got on the part of his bed that wasn't occupied by him, which was near his head and put her hands near his ears, but stopped because she didn't know how he would react to her touch, he may not be able to do harm but his plants could if she angered him enough.

Youko noticed that she was going to touch ears and waited for her to, but she stopped short and put her hands back down and started to look him over again from the top of his head down to his feet.

Being the sly fox he is, he couldn't resist teasing his long time crush about his appearance.

" See something nice Botan?" Youko said in his teasing tone of deep voice.

Botan shook her head when she heard his voice and blushed at what he said.

" No! I'm just looking at your wounds and trying to figure out what I should do to heal you!" Botan said, she didn't want to be too loud when she's near him like she is, because of his very sensitive fox ears.

" Why don't you kiss my wounds to make them feel better." Youko teased again.

" How about I just heal you with my healing powers and then your ears to them feel better?" Botan said, deciding to play his little game.

" You know its not nice to tease a fox." Youko said as he got up and started to nibble on Botan's ear, " Because they tease right back." He continued as he pulled away from her to lay back down, but not before he took in her scent and pulled her hair out of its pony-tail.

" You look so much more beautiful with your down you know." Youko commented as he looked her again.

_**' Seems like my vixen liked what did. Maybe I should do more once she's healed me and I've gather up my strength again.' **_Youko thought as he let Botan start healing his deep wounds on his legs, arms, chest, and finally his back.

" Now then. I believe someone they were going to kiss my ears to make them feel better." Youko said as he pulled up his tunic back around him.

" Are you serious?" Botan asked as she blushed.

" I though you were the one being serious when you brought it up. And don't worry, I don't bite. Hard." Youko said as he moved down and let Botan back behind him again.

" But I thought fox demon's only let their mates touch their ears or kiss them for that matter." Botan said as she leaned forward and was about to kiss his ears.

While rubbing one ear and kissing the little cuts on the other, Youko couldn't help but growl and nearly moan.

_' I hope that's a happy growl. His ears are really fuzzy, even though he has cuts on them. I still think their cute. Well maybe not as cute as his tail, I wonder if it's as soft as his ears?' _Botan thought as she switched ears.

_**' If this goes on any longer. I might take her as mate. Actually, that's not a bad idea.'**_

And with thought in mind, Youko turned around and faced Botan with the love he held for her showing and he was surprised to see the same look and knew that he didn't need to tell her, he just let his hands and his body tell her for him and as the hours went by she did the same with her body.

" Botan are you sure you want to continue? Because once I do this, there's no turning back. Once mate with you your mine forever and no other male as rights to except me and only me." Youko asked her from his position behind her.

" Yes Kurama. I've never been so sure of anything all my eternal life. " Botan answered, " And I don't think I could stand another man touching me." She continued as she got ready for him to enter her from behind.

And with her answer, Youko entered her and waited for her to say the ok, when she did, he didn't stop until they were both exhausted.

BACK AT SPIRIT WORLD, 7 HOURS LATER

" It's about time you two got back! What kept you?!" Koenma asked as his best ferry girl came in with Kurama behind her.

" Kurama had alot of wounds for me to heal. Sorry if we worried you Lord Koenma." Botan said as she bowed her head and as she did she heard Youko growl and wondered what had upset him.

_**' Why does she have to submit to him. I'm the only one she can submit to.' **_Yoko thought as he saw his might bow her head in the way vixen would to her mate. ( It was just her head, not the whole half of her body.)

" It's alright. Just tell me next time when your going to be late." Kenna said in a dismissive matter and no sooner did Karma grab Botany by her arm, not hard just gentle enough to pull her out of the office and to the portal that would take them to the Human world.

When they got there, Karma went straight to his apartment and as soon as the door closed Karma picked Botany up carried her to his room and laid her down on the bed and started to kiss her fiercely, as he let go for them to catch their breathe he said,

" You are not to submit to anyone but me."

" What are you talking about?" Botan said as she reached up and rubbed his ears.

" I'm talking about in the office earlier. You bowed to Koenma in a vixen submit position and your only allowed to do with me."

" Oh so that's why your acting this way. Your jealous." Botan teased as she started to pet his tail, " I remember telling a certain someone that I would only touched by him and him alone." She continued.

" And I also remember telling someone they shouldn't't tease a fox," Youko said as he started to nibble on her again, " Because they tease right back and I'm not jealous. I'm possive of what is mine and mine alone. " He growled out as he kissed Botan on lips and started round 5.

the end

please review and thanks for previous reviews:)


End file.
